Bags of a variety of sizes and shapes have been employed in the pursuit of sport and recreation. For example, in the hunting and fishing sports, it is most convenient for the hunter and fisherman to use a bag during their expeditions for carrying food and provisions, equipment, and, hopefully, the resulting game. Bags or packs have, however, become very specialized so that, for example, a bag for carrying one's game may not be suitable for carrying sport equipment, such as ammunition, tackle, and the like. Moreover, bags typically are incapable of being toted or carried in more than one fashion--that is, a back-pack is typically only capable of being comfortably carried upon a user's back; a shoulder-pack is typically only capable of being carried upon a user's shoulder; and a waist-pack is typically only capable of being carried upon a user's waist. Thus, for example, when a user tires of carrying a conventional back-pack upon his back, there is no provision for converting it to either a waist- or a shoulder-pack. This inability of conventional packs limits their useful versatility, and, in addition, forces the sportsman to purchase multiple "specialty" packs.
What has been needed, therefor, is a sport pack which is universal--that is, convertible into use as either a shoulder-, waist- or back-pack. In accordance with this invention, such a unversally adapted sport pack is provided.
The invention, in a particularly preferred embodiment, is comprised of a pack having front, back, side and bottom panels connected to one another (e.g., preferably by means of stitching) so as to define an interior carrying space. A shoulder strap is also provided and is adapted to being connected to the pack in a number of configurations (as will be explained in greater detail below) so as to permit the pack to be carried via the strap in a corresponding number of ways. Means are thus provided so that the pack and strap can be coupled to one another in a variety of supporting configurations. One such configuration is where the pack is supported by the strap in "one-point" relationship so that the strap may encircle a user's waist and thus the pack/strap will function as a waist pack. Another configuration is where the strap supports the pack at "two points" of contact so that the pack/strap will function as a shoulder pack. Finally, a "three-point" configuration is provided whereby the strap supports the pack at three points of contact so that the strap forms a pair of arm holes thereby permitting the pack to be carried upon a user's back.
An accessory strap is preferably formed as part of the side and bottom panels of the pack and is rigidly secured at each of its ends to an upper region of a respective side panel. The accesory strap is normally concealed by the side and bottom panels except at locations where it is exposed via a pair of spaced-apart slits formed in the side and/or bottom panels. Since the accessory strap is secured only at each of its ends, the loops are capable of being enlarged (as by drawing in the side and/or bottom panels) so that accessory items may be physically attached thereto.
The sport bag of this invention can be fabricated from any suitable textile material. Considering its intended environment (e.g., the outdoors), it is preferred that fabrics having water-resistant or water-repellant properties be employed.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in this art after carefully considering the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiment thereof which follows.